Skeaver
Skeaver are the native inhabitants of Distress in the Lamia System. They are well-known, hated, and feared across several star systems for their aggressiveness, violent tendencies, and Pirate army. Physical Description *Bipedal, legs slightly curved and bent, and adapted for sprinting. They can however, traverse excellently on all fours. *Slightly taller than the average human when fully-grown, at around six to eight feet tall. *Relatively thin build, with spiky and rough dark gray or black fur covering up most of the body aside from the feet, hands, and snout. **Fur "spines" can be sprung out and used as a defense mechanism. *Have small pure green or red eyes, adapted for night vision. *Retractable claws on hands and feet are used for traversing areas, or most commonly, weapons able to cut flesh with ease. *Have a small elongated snout, with smelling senses excellent and adapted for smelling prey at long distances. *Have several rows of sharp teeth used to viciously rip flesh with efficiency. *Can flatten their bones to crawl or fit into spaces otherwise not normally able to reach. *Have four digits on hands and feet, hands are more human-like and boney, while the feet are webbed together and pointed. *Large rat-tail, fully-grown at about three to five feet long. Often used as a whip. Culture The Skeaver have a near lawless and violent society without government, answering only to "Big Mama" and her generals. Murder and thievery are the only crimes in their society, both being punishable by death. Crimes in other societies, such as rape and incest, are extremely common. Goods and supplies gained from raids or the environment are owned by the claimer or possessor. Goods are also exchanged through a barter trade system. The most notable trait of Skeaver culture is their violent hostility towards outsiders and raiding tendencies. The closest thing the Skeavers have to a government or army are the Space Pirates, deadly and skilled Skeavers that travel outside Distress and the Lamia System to attack, pillage, and loot helpless people for their possessions, which are returned back to Distress. The enslavement of non-native sentient species is also extremely common, with most slave owners preferring Altaic and Humans. Relationships With Other Species *Human: Humans are another favorite of Skeaver, with their meat being a regular meal and dried, almost leather-like skin being used as clothing. Skeavers also particularly hate Humans for their nosiness and their acts of trying to be the "space police". *Altaic: Altaic are among one of the Skeaver's favorite and biggest "games", hunting and killing them for their rich meat and fur. On occasion, Altaic are instead slaved, being used as workers or personal house pets. *Eurypt: TBW *Revnorian: Revnorians are widely hated by Skeaver for their raids on Distress in an attempt to "cleanse" the planet and "cure" future generations of their violent and aggressive behavior. *Chlorin: Skeavers often kidnap Chlorin and force them to grow, periodically cutting off parts of them to smoke as recreational drugs. *Niso: TBW *Teropus: TBW Mannequin Gallery (See full size image for easier viewing) HP0002.jpg HP0003.jpg HP0004.jpg Category:Lore Category:Species